


Knives and Icicles

by Figgy_Bonbon



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgy_Bonbon/pseuds/Figgy_Bonbon
Summary: A lemon scented scene I originally was going use in Let Us Burn, the massive fic I am currently updating. After a very difficult day OC Rasconza confronts Quistis in her dorm room where the discover a common ground and mutual need for release. Goes from there.





	Knives and Icicles

KNIVES AND ICICLES BY FIGGY BONBON.

"Okay now that you've checked up on me can you go?" Quistis barked. "I'm fine and I have a lot of damage control to focus on. Go and torture some more of the prisoners if you're bored.”

"I'm going nowhere," Rasconza replied with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Until I hear your confession."

"My confession?" Quistis echoed uncomprehendingly. "I didn't do anything. My confession about what?"

"Me." Rasconza said simply. "How you feel about me. I'll concede you do an admirable job of concealing it. You cover our connection with mistrust, even hostility but it's still there. You can lie to your friends, and you can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself, and believe me I'll be there when you realise that. So for once, just be honest." 

"You make it sound so easy." Quistis growled. "I know you're not the worst of your kind  
Rasconza but you're still one of them and probably a mass murderer. I should hate you." 

"I don't feel particularly inclined to disagree with that." Rasconza remarked calmly.

"I'll make you a deal." Quistis continued. "If I tell you to leave, you'll do it, no questions asked. You never come to this room again and we only ever talk about work. If you agree to that, then I will be honest with you, about what I want." She walked forwards until they were less than a foot apart. "Can you stretch to that?"

"We have an accord." Rasconza said, smiling self-confidently. "You tell me to leave and I'll go and this conversation will never have happened."

"Good." Quistis stepped forward, looked Rasconza straight in the eyes and then leant forward and kissed him hesitantly on the lips. Rasconza's smile grew as he returned the kiss hungrily. Quistis gasped as Rasconza bit down on her lip but before she could react his tongue had danced along hers. Quistis deepened the kiss, her hands tugging on Rasconza's hair. He broke away and quickly unbuckled the belts full of knives before pushing Quistis against the door and kissing her neck.

Quistis pushed Rasconza's jacket off and slid a hand up between their bodies. She started to unbutton his shirt, pausing only to allow Rasconza to wrench her sleeves off and cast them aside. She sealed her mouth over his again, bringing her tongue out to play this time as she continued unbuttoning his shirt. As it hit the floor Rasconza unzipped Quistis' top and flung it aside as well. While Quistis lifted her legs up one at a time to remove her boots, Rasconza was generally content to fondle her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. As soon as the boots were out if the way Quistis unbuckled Rasconza's belt and pushed his jeans down, before reaching back and unzipping her skirt. 

"Like what you see?" Quistis asked as she stepped out of her skirt and stood before Rasconza in her underwear.

"You have no idea." Rasconza replied as he kicked his jeans aside. Before he could react Quistis leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist before kissing him on the lips once more. Rasconza returned the favour before spinning and dumping Quistis on the bed like she weighed nothing. They continued kissing, running their hands through each others hair and caressing each other bodies before Quistis smiled wickedly and reached around her back to undo her bra. She shrugged it off before lying back on the pillows and looking up at Rasconza.

"Go on then." She ordered him impatiently. "You've lived for eons, I assume you know what to do." 

"Yes ma'am." Rasconza cracked before lowering his mouth to her right breast. First he placed a ring of kisses around it before kissing the underside. Then he finally rested his mouth on the nipple and gently sucked on it, being rewarded as Quistis let out an involuntary but unmistakeably contented gasp. He brought his hand up to massage the unoccupied breast and kept it up before switching over.

Quistis for her part was content to let Rasconza kiss, suck, nibble and fondle whatever he wanted while she simply relaxed, but after a while she decided to kick it into high gear. She pulled Rasconza up for another kiss and while he reciprocated she slid her hand into his boxer shorts and wrapped her fingers around his member. Rasconza moaned into the kiss as Quistis gently pumped it before she grabbed his boxers and yanked them down. Rasconza responded by sliding his fingers through the waistband of Quistis' panties and removing them as well.

For a couple of moments they both just ran their eyes over each other. Then Quistis slid under the comforter and motioned Rasconza to join her, before kissing him again on the lips. They lay together, simply kissing each other before Quistis reached over and opened her bedside drawer. She pulled out a handful of small foil packets and handed one to Rasconza.

"Are you sure you got enough?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he ripped the packet open with her teeth and gently applied the condom.

"If not, we can always get some more." Quistis said as she lay back and parted her legs.

Rasconza smiled and pecked Quistis lightly on the lips before sliding between her legs and allowing the tip of his member to touch the entrance to her sex. He hesitated briefly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" Rasconza asked.

"If that was what I wanted, I would've told you by now." Quistis said. "Although if you don't hurry up I might reconsider." 

Rasconza sighed before pushing into Quistis. The blonde Commander gasped and reached for Rasconza's hand, tangling their fingers together as she started to roll her hips in time with Rasconza's thrusts. Quistis was fairly certain her friends would hit the roof when they found out about this but she'd had, quite literally, a hell of a day and she needed a release, regardless of how morally questionable the source was. However, when she opened her eyes and gazed into Rasconza's there was something else there. Something intangible, elusive. Something that made this seem so right.

Quistis let out an inarticulate groan that Rasconza correctly interpreted and he sped up the rhythm, taking the lead for the first time. He gently wrapped his arms around Quistis and pulled her closer before kissing his way along her collar bone, up and over her neck and jaw before kissing his new lover with renewed vigour, sliding his tongue into her mouth once more. Quistis moaned into the kiss as she began to feel something building deep inside. Rasconza was well aware of this and he shifted his body slightly and sped up even more.

It wasn't long until their lovemaking reached a crescendo. Quistis broke the kiss, arched her back and screamed Rasconza's name as white light exploded across her field of vision. She was not totally inexperienced in this area having had sex with a few people before but as far as she was concerned Rasconza blew them all out of the water. She rode out the waves of ecstasy and just when she felt she couldn't take it anymore she was pitched into a state of blissful calm. Rasconza rolled off her and gently took her in his arms.

"Would you like me to go now?" He asked. 

"What do you think?" Quistis replied. "All I want to do is just fall asleep and then wake up in your arms."

"Go right ahead." Rasconza kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not going anywhere now."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Commentary: This was written a good few years ago and it was my first serious attempt at a lemon. It was originally supposed to show up midway through the second part of my Fire Saga, Let Us Burn but I had an abiding feeling that it wasn’t quite right and there were more important relationships I needed to focus on. However, for some reason I kept going back and editing, some might say refining it and I think it has a place in the upcoming Let Us Burn rewrite. That said, I’m still not the best at writing lemons so I thought I’d post this earlier in case it’s just not good enough. In case you’re wondering Rasconza is an OC who works for Balamb Garden as a kind of “outside contractor” and he and Quistis have been dancing around each other for the best part of a year now. I would really love a review or ten to tell me what you think, what you like and what you think I could do better.

~Figgy


End file.
